In the following, we rely upon the mechanism, formats and facilities provided by the WAP standard at the time of this writing in order to explain the invention. FIG. 1 shows an example of decks 1 to 8 and cards 9 to 22 in the decks. Decks and cards correspond to WWW pages in the Internet. Since the capacity of a mobile phone is restricted, information that can be shown in one page in the Internet must be divided into several parts. At present, sent, WAP phones can process decks whose size ranges approximately from 1400 to 2500 bytes. A deck is a unit which is sent to a mobile terminal, one at a time. The deck contains at least one card, which is a unit that is shown on the display of the mobile terminal one at a time. In this way, it is possible to transmit a great amount of information to the mobile terminal and to show it on the small display of the mobile terminal.
A problem with using the services is that a subscriber must enter data many times. Such data are, for example, name, address, telephone number, user identification, password, product codes etc. FIG. 1 also shows an example of what the subscriber might have to do when he wants to know the weather in the city of Tampere. First, the subscriber selects the right link 23 on his home page—in this case service provider A offers weather forecast services. However, before the subscriber can use the weather forecast service, he must enter his username and password for accessing the services of service provider A. After accessing the services, the subscriber selects the right option among different types of links offered by the service provider. In this case the right link is Services 24. The service link comprises several options, such as news, weather, and sport. The subscriber selects Weather 25. In the weather option he must then select the right geographical area, in this case Europe N 26, i.e. North Europe. After this the subscriber must select the country, in this case Finland 27. The country option comprises cities of the country. The city of Tampere 28 is the desired one in this case. After selecting the city, the subscriber can choose the type of weather forecast he wants to request. In this case, the subscriber selects 3 days forecast 29. After this, the subscriber initiates 30 the request.
As can be noticed, the subscriber must go through the hierarchy of the decks and cards, and entering data or making selections before reaching the actual service he is interested in, This is tedious and consumes time. Repetitive data entries and selections are particularly uncomfortable on wireless terminals with limited keypads, which require pressing a key several times to input a single alphanumeric character. Furthermore, going through the decks and cards consumes limited transmission capacity in the air. The decks are transmitted to the mobile terminal 31 in order from P1 to P8. The goal of the invention is to eliminate these drawbacks. This is achieved in a way described in the claims.